


Requests

by addiction1510 (orphan_account)



Series: Requests, One-shots, and short drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested oneshots, drabbles, and such.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FeferixOrphaner

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been a lot better.

The horror terrors growled and clicked their tongues as Feferi slipped over to the adult troll with white eyes. He shot at her and she quickly dodged, scowling at him. She had to do this to get the dream bubbles running. Get him out and with the others. Get him to stop his fucking whining and move on. Feferi wasn’t going to hurt him. She could never do that. No, just talk to him.

“What the fuck are you doin’?” he growled as Feferi floated a little closer.

“I was just coming to talk to you,” she said with a small smile. He raised his gun and scoffed.

“Like the others? Yeah, you’re gonna die if you get much closer,” he hissed as she carefully put a hand on his right fin He pressed the tip of the gun to her forehead and she frowned.

“You know you have a descendant. His name’s Eridan,” she said pushing the gun away. He growled and pushed it back.

“Like I trust you. You just want me to go easily.”

“What will it take to get you to go easily if you don’t believe me?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“Fill a bucket with me.” She gasped and shook her head.

“Eww! No way!” she said with slight anger in her voice.

“Then you aren’t goin’ to get me to go easily,” he crossed his arms over his chest. She frowned deeper. ‘Sollux forgive me for this.’

“Fine. But you have to do as they ask if I do!” she pouted and he scoffed.

“Alright, alright, have you ever even filled a bucket before?” he asked raising an eyebrow. Feferi blushed and frowned.

“That’s none of your business!” she said pouting. He pulled her close to him and raised her skirt. “HEY!”

“If you want me to go willingly then you need to cooperate,” Dualscar said as he pulled Feferi’s panties down. Feferi quickly covered herself, pushing her skirt down.

“Can’t you take things slowly?” Feferi mumbled as Dualscar shrugged.

“You really want to or just to get it over with?” the adult asked as he lifted her skirt. She closed her eyes and he turned her to face him. He lifted her up and licked the little slit above her nook. Feferi shuddered and bit her lip as the tip of her tentacle pressed out.

She had never touched herself before. She had thought about it but wanted to save herself for her first matesprit, or even the very odd chance she had got a kismesis, to touch her. It felt amazing though. She raised her hips up at him and he smiled softly. His tongue snaked into the slit and the rest of her tentacle like appendage slipped out. She whimpered and clenched her hands together. She wanted… something more and her pleasure rose. But her moved his mouth down to the slit below the first.

“Oh, I’m not going to slip my tongue in there yet,” he said shifting her down. He pulled his own pants down and forced her head downwards. “Lick it.”

“But-”

“Don’t protest,” he said before she opened her mouth and licked the top slit. The flavor that washed over her tongue was different. Like nothing she had tasted before. She gulped and slipped her tongue in before the tentacle popped out, about twice the size of her own. She bit her lip at the sight of it and he pulled her head up. “Ready for the next part?”

“Y-yeah,” she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His tip gingerly pressed against the bottom slit before he thrust himself inwards. Feferi’s eyes started to water at the sudden pain as she let out a staggered cry.

“You have never touched yourself here have you?” he asked as she gasped and stuttered out a shaky breathe.

“N-no! I would never!” she said shakily as he started to thrust hard. She couldn’t even fit all of him in her. It hurt and her walls tried to stretch to fit him. He was relentless and hit her gene bladder, causing her to wiggle nervously at the intense pleasure. He groaned and thrust into her hard as the tentacle pried her open and spilt her genetic material everywhere. “OH GOD!”

“Ngh, you are so tight,” he groaned as her walls clenched him. He thrust in deeper and her gene bladder stretched to fit what her clenching walls couldn’t. She panted and he reached under her shirt and twisted the nubs under her bra. She gasped as he continued to move his hips into her walls. She clenched him tighter with each thrust until she was squeezing him, moans and groans escaping her lips.

“T-this, oh god, feels so good,” she mumbled as he pulled out. She whimpered as she rode out what was left of her orgasm. He immediately thrust back into her and she cried out. “That’s- oh god- sensitive!”

“God, you are so tight and slick,” he groaned as he took some of the genetic material spilt on her legs and rubbed it on her waste chute. She widened her eyes before his fingered slipped in her chute.

“Nothing is supposed to be there!” she gasped as he slipped another finger in. He stretched her arse hole out and wiggled his fingers. She groaned and dug her nails into his shoulders She clenched him tightly before she spilt what material her gene bladder held. She moaned loudly as her walls clenched him again. “Oh god.”

He grunted and she slipped her hand down, grabbing a hold of her bulge and squeezed around the base. She closed her eyes in pleasure and squeezed her bulge in accordance to her own walls clenching him. Her material spilt into her hand and just seemed to make her pleasure rise as she squeezed herself and was pounded into. Her walls squeezed him as tight as they could as she tightened her own grip and started to rub. He groaned deeply, removing his fingers and then his bulge before slipping his bulge in her arse. She whimpered and closed her right eye as he started to move slowly.

“Have you even touched yourself at all before?” he asked and she shook her head violently. Before too long, she had released at least three more times and he filled her arse. She gasped and released again before she fell completely limp. A tentacle reached out and he let it take her away. She smiled and made an immediate note to try that with Sollux when she got back. It was SO MUCH FUN


	2. Nepeta <3<Equius

Nepeta growled as she pounced on the male’s back. He braced himself once he felt a slight weight then the full weight, which mind you wasn’t much, of Nepeta Leijon.

“Equius furrucking Zahhak!” she hissed as her tongue flicked against the broken horn nub that had started to grow back. He groaned and tried to pull the girl off his back without hurting her. She mewed and bit his hand and he growled, letting her sit on his back. She crawled onto his shoulder and in the most awkward way possible, she leaned over and kissed him. She bit his lip and he, very cautiously, bit her top lip. She grinded her teeth together on his bottom lip as he sat down on the ground. She purred into his mouth, clanking their teeth together and shredding his lips with her sharp fangs. He let her and bit her lip ever so carefully. She whined and pulled back.

“You aren’t even trying! This is why we can’t roleplay being kismesises! You can’t even try!” she grumbled climbing off his back and pouting in the corner. He wanted to reach over and hug her, touch her, or any type of physical comfort but he was truly scared of hurting her. So the two sat in silence until a cackle was heard and Nepeta rushed off to her friend.


	3. EridanxAradia (rape)

Eridan smiled slightly at the female sitting in front of him. She was swimming happily in the water with Feferi and the water dripped off her skin so nicely. She still had nothing to hold to his beautiful Feferi but the way her horns curved, the way they curled like her lusus’ and the way they were just so, so perfect. She was wearing a dark red swimsuit, one that matched her atrocious blood color. It pushed her large and perky breasts up slightly since it was a two piece, although he wasn’t sure why she’s wearing the top. There’s nothing there but Feferi told him once that it felt easier in the water sometimes to wear a top. He would never understand females.

“-ERIDAN! Glub, come join us!” Feferi piped and Eridan looked down at his shorts. He shrugged, wishing for once that he had some muscle on his chest. It being flat like it was, was annoying. No puffs out or anything. (Being a troll, he had no nipples or belly button.)

“comin’ fef,” he waved standing up. He threw his scarf on the ground and ran into the water before a round, red, blue, and yellow ball hit in the face. He flailed and fell back, losing his glasses in the process. He floated down, basically sinking like a tossed in stone, and sat on the bottom of the pool. He grabbed his glasses when they reached his level and swam back up. Feferi was rushing off with Sollux and he was sitting there with alone with Aradia. She turned to him and waved and he wadded over.

“hell0 eridan,” she said with a slight smile. Nothing like Feferi would have given but still a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. She tried to push him away but he held her close, nails digging slightly into her back. She growled against him and suddenly, they started to sink.

He smiled razor sharp against her lips and her eyes widened. Her bottoms and then his own were tossed away into the water as she held her breathe and squirmed, trying to get back to the surface. He pressed his lips to hers again and this time, she accepted it. He pushed oxygen into her through his gills before pulling back. She relaxed slightly and the high blood let his hands dip into the crevice between her legs.

She tried to kick him away, clamp her legs tight, or simply push him away to get him to  _stop_ but nothing worked. He held her tight and when she let air out, he let her take some of his. He wished it was willingly. He also wished it was Feferi. But whatever. Close enough. He felt his bulge get hard and she seemed to notice, fighting harder. He turned her around and bent her over. She pried a hand free to cover her mouth and nose as he rubbed his tip against her. She tried to let out a noise but bubbles escaped instead.

The sea dweller pushed into her and she tightened against him, fighting hard. Eridan waited until she went limp before he started to move his hips slowly. He tried fondly her breasts, kissing her anywhere he could, or simply just taking it slow, but she fought back the entire time. He filled her with his material and she stopped fighting, knowing it was over. He let her go and she rushed to the top and away from him. He sunk to the bottom and waited. Soon Feferi would be there to scold him. Sollux as well to beat him senseless, Equius alongside him.

But it was worth it.

Aradia ran as fast as she could until her legs about gave out. She shook as she walked from then on to her moirail’s respiteblock. She felt his disgusting material dripping down her legs as she knocked. Sollux opened the door and quickly pulled her in. Feferi and Sollux drilled her, mouth barely forming answers before Feferi left. Sollux made her lay down on his couch and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Needless to say, she had a new hate for the sea dweller known as Eridan.


End file.
